


Princess

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How love can lead to the destruction of all things known to be peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she worked. Silver rattled on pewter clanking unpleasantly. Fortunately no wine had yet spilled from the pitcher in which she carried it. Rhoswen blushed as with firm hands Sable snatched the tray and began her fast walk through the household. Rhoswen stopped her feet, slipping to the edge of the corridor as men and women flurried past her in their finest clothes. Her hands fell to her skirts. The whool was rough against her fingers, dark charcoal in colour. The fellow who servants of the household wore cottons of blue or finer wools of pink, tan or green. Her finest clothes were her only clothes, like the fraying leather shoes on her tiny aching feet. "Come on girl, get to your feet." She recognised the voice, looked up to see Merlin, the households cook through tear distorted vision. The old man sighed, he was one of many to have no patience for women in the workplace. Less however did he have patience for little girls who cry. "you'll not do now! The mistress said the prettiest and now your face is red. Stupid girl." he began to carry his tray of food as he cursed she stood, wiping red eyes and composing herself.

"Wait! Merlin I shall carry it." The cooks eyes rolled as he waited for the pretty thing to approach, handing her the tray with a clear reluctance. How clear it was that she would mess this up. Women always did. They had natural talent for causing shame and embarrassment. Still. It would spell a lashing from the Mistresses tongue should he appear before them today. So the girl would have to do. However useless she was proving to be. 

 

Rhoswen hurried herself through the halls, finally catching up with the servants enough to take in the splendour that was this fine house. Wood panels which before had slipped her attention, tapestried walls, wooden floors covered with plush carpets of fine colours and intricate designs. Windows let the light flood the halls and warm her skin. She entered the banquet hall last, greeted by the quiet which followed. She stopped, eyes looking around taking in this strange situation. What had she expected? Of that she was unsure. High volume, drinking, merriment and pomp. A lavish affair with men numbering hundreds. Instead she was greeted by a small party, exclusive in its nature. Soon however she realised that all others had approached, she stood rigid in the doorway, watching as all eyes turned slowly to her. Nothing Was said, but those eyes stung like slicing daggers. Rhoswen stepped forward, stopped as the tray was pulled from her hands and fast put on the table with a formal apology. It was then she noticed him, the man this fuss was all about. The man they had prepared for, who she had not seen until that second when he had stepped into her life like an angel sent to guard her, to tell her of her future. "Ethel, we shall not accept such treatment of the girl in our presence." his voice was soft, tone clipped. His utterance soaked in gentle calm, as though no anger or stress could phase him. All in the room gasped as with swift authority his raised hand silenced the houses mistress. "No Kate, I am sure the girl has an explanation."

"She is new my lord."

"Then she must learn. Come forward child." She obeyed, eyes falling on his soft features as she approached and curtsied. "What is your name?" He raised her gently with a soft hand under her chin, looking into ocean blue eyes with his own golden hazel eyes, stroking brown silken hair from her pale face. 

"Rhoswen my lord." her words were almost silent. All ears but his strained to hear them. 

"Beautiful white rose." he smiled, his mouth twitched just slightly before he chuckled and turned away. "Mayhap our white rose could pour wine for us as we dine?" 

"If it pleases my lord." Madam Belle spoke with dismay, unable to refuse her master, despite her will to beat the foolish girl.

"There is nothing that would please me more." Although each person smiled, none missed the icy breeze as Katherine Neville tensed suddenly, her hand gripping the knife until knuckles turned white. Not relaxing as she met her husbands eye and saw his darling smile. She stayed only for that hand, their sons gentle touch as his fingers sat upon her knuckles. Finally she acknowledged the pain, releasing the knife to the floor with a distracting clatter.

***

 

“Katy, why don't we talk about this? Be reasonable.” Rhoswen stood outside the bed chamber, holding the bucket of steaming water in aching arms. She heard the words, his voice raised but calm enough. His tone one of begging, of a man on trial for a crime he did not commit. She felt her heart pound, thudding frantically in her chest as she listened. What was she to do? Madam Belle had told her what she was to do, with orders to precise and unquestionable the young girl almost cried. It should have been simple, she should have walked silently into that room and pouted the water into the bathtub, not have fallen as the observer to a family dispute she had no right to hear. Hear tears held back as she heard the woman she had grown familiar with. 

“Reasonable? You ask me to be reasonable?” There was the sound of a laugh rich with sarcasm. “You go away and come back so changed I hardly can recognise you, then demand from me your exact will and grant me nothing but expect me to be reasonable husband?” Rhoswen gulped, hearing the sound of metal connecting with a wall before it clattered with heart stopping volume to the floor. “Does it sound reasonable Will? Does anything you are saying sound even remotely reasonable?” Rhoswen didn't hear the answer, only the after effects. The sound of Katherine Neville's sobs filled her ears, she bowed her head hearing the two sets footsteps approaching the door before it swung back with violent force.

“Katherine! Don-” His words were absorbed into curses so profane Rhoswen gasped in shock, her hand releasing the bucket as it shot to her mouth. Water soaked the silk skirts of her mistress, the woman's eyes bulged with rage as she looked to the cul-prate. 

“Maybe you and your doxy could celebrate this disaster.”

“Katherine come back!” He looked to her for a moment, offering her a sad smile. “Fetch more water, I'll ensure she doesn't have you thrown out.” She curtsied turning away running, hands covering her visible embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgive me sir." Rhoswen bowed, blushing as she poured the steaming water into the bathtub. Her eyes wandered, travelling over his body as his hand reached hers, fingers hooking around the wrist. "Sir, is there a problem?" She pulled her arm, feeling his strength as he pulled her closer, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, her gowns hem soaked by the water. He sat, strong naked muscles pressing against her back. The whiskers of his cheek rough against her neck as soft lips and hot breath nipped her neck. Her eyes closed involuntary of her desires. Tension overran her body. "Sir-"

"Nothing is wrong, Rhoswen-" He smiled as she giggled, his lips kissing her cheek. He hummed acknowledgement as she gloated of his remembering of her name. "How could I forget, so beautiful." His fingers trailed over her skin, stroking down her cheek, over her neck, nimble fingertips touching soft virgin breast. She blushed under his touch, quickly writhing to rid herself of his touch. He feigned reluctance, releasing her with complaint. "Sweet Rhoswen, why push me away as you do?" 

"You are married sir, and I am honourable." 

"So many woman has said that. I could offer you everything, greatness. Have you never wished to seen the fineries of the nobility?"

"You would take me to court?" Her voice rose with sudden excitement, the heightened pitch making her eyes grow wide and shimmer with excitement. "Would the King truly allow that?"

"Would he?" Hastings chuckled, taking the girls hand back in his own, stroking it tenderly as a father soothing a sick child. "I have King Edward's favour, he would grant me anything after Burgundy."

"Burgundy?"

"A foreign place, far off, the King and I took refuge there.When my lord of Warwick was threatening the King and his family. I had his favour before that, but I proved myself loyal, more loyal than he had thought He would reward me with anything I would want. The King likes women, he likes a pretty face and the Woodville Queen, well she us always in need of another servant-"

"She is a witch says Mistress Belle, and Lady Katherine."

"My wife speaks treason and her tongue is foolish, she spends little time at court and all the benefit for it. She would let her tongue slip and we would all be doomed. The Woodville woman is guilty of many things, sorcery being the least of her sins. Bewitching the King... With it she brought unrest punishable only by death-"

"But surely King Edward is-"

"He was a foolish knave of a lad I'll say." Hastings sighed, kissed her cheek. "But it was her, you don't fall so utterly for someone so easily. Not Ned Plantagenet. But alas, the Queen;s greatest of problems is unstoppable greed. It is like an illness uncured by the physicians, a desire running sinful without the cleansing of a priest." He shuddered. "But she will not harm a woman in her service with aught but sharp words, her tongue is sharper than the blade in battle. It cuts deep, but only if you let it. Only if you move too slow." 

"She seems-"

"You need not see her, you could work in the kitchens, for the Duchess of Clarence, or the Duchess of Gloucester. Mistress Shore always needs a lady fr her chambers." 

"And I would get to see the colours of the court you and me lady Katherine talk of. The luxuries and merry occasions, I would get to see the King?"

"Yes, but you would need new dresses. New dresses I would buy. Silk, damask."

"Oh." She smiled, blushing under his gaze. "I have never worn silk, never owned such finery. You would do that for me?"

"Of course." He then kissed her cheek, pulling her back into the water, stripping her quickly of her gown.


End file.
